Nick Yelloly
British | birth_date = | birth_place = Stafford (England) | related to = | current series = Formula Renault 3.5 Series | first year = 2011 | current team = Comtec Racing | car number = 24 | former teams = Pons Racing | starts = 23 | wins = 2 | poles = 1 | fastest laps = 0 | best finish = 5th | year = 2012 | prev series = GP3 Series Eurocup Formula Renault 2.0 Formula Renault 2.0 Britain FRUK Winter Series | prev series years = 2011 2010 2009–2010 2008–09 | titles = | title years = }} Nicholas "Nick" Jon Yelloly (born December 3, 1990 in Stafford, England) is a British auto racing driver. Career Karting Yelloly made his karting début in September 2005. After competing in Junior TKM Intermediate in 2006, Yelloly moved up to ICA in 2007, finishing 15th. Yelloly moved into the Super 1 National KF1 Championship in 2008, and finished in eighth position in the championship. Formula Renault UK Yelloly moved into the Formula Renault UK Winter Series in 2008 and finished fourteenth with points-scoring finishes in each of the four races with Fortec Competition. In 2009, Yelloly switched to the Hitech Junior Team, to contest a full season of Formula Renault UK. He had twelve point-scoring finishes on his way to nineteenth place in the championship and seventh in the Graduate Cup. Yelloly remained in the series with the newly-renamed Atech Grand Prix team. He improved to seventh place in the championship, with three podiums and a win at season finale in Brands Hatch. GP3 Series Yelloly continued his partnership with Atech CRS Grand Prix in 2011, stepping up to the GP3 Series alongside Marlon Stöckinger and Zoël Amberg. In a difficult season for the team, Yelloly finished 21st in the championship with seven points, courtesy of a strong showing at his home championship round held at Silverstone, but failing to score any points elsewhere. He was still the best-placed Atech CRS driver, as neither Stöckinger or Amberg registered a points finish all season. Formula Renault 3.5 Yelloy made his Formula Renault 3.5 Series début at Silverstone for round seven of nine in the 2011 championship, driving for Pons Racing alongside Oliver Webb. After a difficult start, in which he was disqualified from his firt race, he went on to secure three points finishes, including a podium in the final race at the Catalunya. Yelloly signed for Comtec Racing for the 2012 season. He won the first race on the series calendar at Aragón, and picked up a second race win at the Nürburgring. He finished the season in fifth place overall, taking two futher podium finishes at Spa-Francorchamps and Paul Ricard. Return to GP3 In February 2013, Yelloly announced that he would return to the GP3 Series, racing for Carlin Motorsport for the upcoming season. Racing record Career summary † – as Yelloly was a guest driver, he was ineligible to score points. Complete GP3 Series results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Complete Formula Renault 3.5 Series results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) References External links *Official website *Yelloly career statistics from Driver Database Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:People from Stafford (district) Category:English racing drivers Category:British Formula Renault 2.0 drivers Category:Eurocup Formula Renault 2.0 drivers Category:GP3 Series drivers Category:Formula Renault 3.5 Series drivers